


Eyepatch

by SkyeGraham



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eyepatch, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Nachdem der Ermittler des CCG Amon vom Eyepatch überwältigt wird, bleiben ihm wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten bis zu seinem Ende. Seine Gedanken gelten erneut dem sonderbaren Ghoul. // Drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Drabble besteht aus 100 Worten.

Er war nicht tot, aber mit einem Fuß stand er dem Abgrund sehr nahe. Eyepatch hatte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch nicht gefressen, wie es ein anderer Ghoul an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Seine eigenen Wunden nicht geheilt.  
»Eye ... patch.«  
Seit er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war und mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hegte er Zweifel.  Konnten diese Wesen, die er bisher nur grausam erlebt hatte, mit den Menschen fühlen? Etwas anderes sein als seelenlose Monster?  
Das konnten sie nicht, sonst gäbe es nicht so viel Leid, das sie verursachten. Aber dieser Eyepatch ... er wollte ihn kennenlernen. Wenn er könnte ...

 

 

 


End file.
